baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiina
Kiina is a strong, female warrior for the Water Tribe. Early Life During the Core War, Kiina managed to become a field commander. She was a fierce warrior and forced many victories unto her side. On one occasion, she had used her forces with Vastus's to trap an entire enemy unit. This unit managed to escape after she dueled with Akida. She broke off and allowed Vastus to pursue as she returned to see her Elemental Lord. She was ordered to have Zendra go on her own as a field commander while she herself spoke with the Lord. She saw how dark the Lord could be, and how evil some of his orders could become. She went along with them, none the less, and was forced to murder innocent people. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Kiina found her way to a water supply which her people had found. The village became Tajun, and she became one of its warriors. During battles while she was young, she became close friends with another young warrior named Gresh who fought for Tesara and started to develop a crush on him. She was defeated in the last Arena Magna tournament by Vastus. Kiina fought against Tarix for the right to become the primary Glatorian of the village, at the request of Egil, the leader of the village. She was quickly defeated after Tarix regained his composure in battle, and was stuck in her position as secondary. Kiina began to become obsessed over Gresh's victory over a Skrall, and demanded a fight with one. She fought valiantly, but was defeated by Branar with ease. She was later told to fight Halix, who would become a trainee if he lost to her again. She quickly defeated him, putting his rank down. She was later prohibited from reading a document sent by Vastus demanding a challenge from Tarix. Egil later decided that after Gelu was executed, they needed a victory over the Skrall to show the strength of their warriors. He had Kiina and Tarix fight together in the arena against a single Skrall. While the two water warriors fought valiantly, they were both ultimately defeated. Kiina later watched the battle between Tarix and Vastus against Mata Nui and Ackar. After that, she watched Mata Nui fight Gresh, and was surprised by Gresh's determination to win, and began to think about her own past. After this, Vastus sent her summons to join him in a mission against the Bone Hunters. She joined Gresh, Zendra and Mata Nui as well during this mission. She fought against Telluris and his Skopio, but was unable to do much against it, until Vastus brought it down with his Heaven's Disaster. She later helped to attack the Bone Hunters, killing as many as she could before they fled, only to encounter Telluris again. Again, she couldn't stop his machine, but Mata Nui saved them. Kiina later joined Gresh, Ackar, Mata Nui, Tarix, Metus, Berix and Raanu on a trek to Arena Magna on the night before the tournament. She told stories about her past, and about her killing of innocent people. When Gresh learned that they were his former friends, he developed a hate of her, and ignored her. On the way to the tournament in the morning, they were all ambushed by Bone Hunters. She helped to keep the Agori alive and tried to get them to the tournament, but wasn't able to with ease. They all ended up following the path of the traitor, and ended up in Creep Canyon. She learned with the others that Raanu was the traitor, and helped to chase him down after his reveal. Mata Nui killed him, allowing them to go to the tournament. During the battles, she gave advice to her fellow Water Tribe warriors. She had a few fights, culminating in a battle with Stronius, which she lost. She later helped to repel the Skrall invasion by fighting against Stronius again. When the battle had died down a bit, she tracked down Gresh and Zendra and confronted Gresh, trying to explain herself to him, trying to win him away from Zendra at the same time. She failed, and left him for Tajun after the battle was over. Holy Spherus Magna Empire Between the six months that Mata Nui took the Skrall, and the Empire, she tried to sabatoge the relationship between Gresh and Zendra. She even appeared before Gresh in his home, naked, but was thrown out. Gresh was still angry with her, and wouldn't let her get in his way. She and Tarix spoke while they watched Gresh and Drak fight in the arena. He spoke to her of her feelings, which he knew about, and said that she had been rejected multiple times by him. She was told she would fight next if Drak lost. When Drak was defeated, she leapt into the arena to face Gresh, both with the drive to win. Gresh because he needed a win, and Kiina because of his choice of Zendra. In moments, it was over, and she was defeated. Tarix then joined and started speaking to Gresh about techniques, and Surel. Then Vastus arrived, shouting at Gresh, claiming that he was killing himself. Gresh and Kiina soon met up. Gresh instantly silenced her, not wanting to talk about Kiina. Kiina corrected him, asking for another chance. He told her that he wouldn’t forgive her for withholding the information from him, and that at least Vastus had told him about the murders. He also told her that Zendra was the only woman he would love, and that Kiina should leave him alone. Soon, the two met up with the Iron Tribe attackers. They raced into battle, attacking the Iron Tribe. Sahmad noticed this, and focused his attention on Gresh, for their battle in Tesara, and his subsequent departure from Bara Magna at the hands of Vastus. The battles raged on around Gresh and Sahmad, as Kiina attacked the entire Iron Tribe force. Kiina soon met up with Mata Nui and his men, and helped them to escape, before going back for Gresh, who had abandoned his weapons, angering Sahmad, and attacked him with his brutal style of fighting. Upon the mention of Saga from Gresh, Sahmad attacked again. He ran Gresh through the gut with his sword, and was scared off when Mata Nui approached, making him flee. Gresh was taken back by the bodyguard and Kiina for proper healing, while Mata Nui and his men walked. Kiina later brought back Gresh's body, which was taken away by Shek for healing. Kiina and Zendra argued over Gresh's wounds, and that Kiina didn't help, since she wasn't close enough to help. They also argued over Gresh's importance, and Zendra threatened Kiina. Kiina returned to Tajun in the meantime. After she returned to Tajun, she started training alone in the arena. When Scodonius passed, she called to him, but he soon went silent on his way to change guard duties with Kirbraz. She shouted to him, but couldn't hear him. She heard someone trip, and rushed up into the stands, only to encounter his corpse, and the figure of Amipal of the Order of Seven. The two dueled across the arena, and outside of it, soon ending the battle with Kiina the victor. Amipal swore he would be back to do his mission, and to kill her, before he fled the area. Kiina, thanks to Tarix’s help, was sent alongside Gresh and Zendra on a mission to the west to spy on the Empire. She attempted to at least reclaim his friendship, if not try to come to make him love her. When Gresh asked her to look ahead, after being caught in a lie, he admitted he believed he saw movement. She looked ahead for him, as did Zendra, but neither saw anything. The three stopped to rest, with Gresh believing something was wrong. Neither of them could feel anything, but soon, the three of them fell through the ground, into an underground cavern. The three found themselves in a black cave of some sort, with water dripping around. The three managed to find each other in the darkness, and using water dropping around, they managed to determine the distance around the area, and moved around, before they found a door. Gresh, using his helmet eyepatch, managed to create a form of night vision with his good eye. As they looked around, they managed to find a Skrall insignia on a door. Gresh tried to open the door through force, but couldn’t. While Gresh attempted to open it, Zendra pulled Kiina away, telling her that if they were all going to die, that Kiina should crawl and die in a corner on her own, so Gresh and Zendra could die together. Gresh continued to try to open the gate, but couldn’t. When inquired if he had attempted a Disaster, he said he couldn’t risk it, since it could bring down the entire cavern. When the women told him to do it, he released its power, bringing the door down. The three escaped into a cave above ground, finding themselves trapped in a rubble filled chamber, near the path they had gotten into the underground cavern from, unable to escape. When Zendra’s chain wouldn’t work to get them out, Gresh was about to try another Disaster, but he collapsed before he could even attempt it, his body too weak to handle it, and his vision blurring. Kiina and Zendra both agreed that it had to be the Disaster’s fault, that Gresh’s vision was being destroyed by it. They begged him to stop, and pondered their escape. The only plan they had was for one of them to throw Zendra’s dagger through an opening above them and hope they could reflect enough light off of it to get someone to notice. Gresh threw Zendra’s dagger up, hoping for someone to see it. A Skrall saw the light, and fired a Thornax into the cave, freeing Gresh and his group so they could enter the battle. Kiina and Zendra were patrolling the areas of Bara Magna in the absence of Mata Nui and some of his men. While they patrolled, they argued about Gresh, and also about Shek, considering Zendra was looking for him, and Kiina didn't care about individual Skrall. As they continued, they found some dead Skrall lying around. Investigating, they soon came across the source: Fornicatus of the Order of Seven. They engaged him, but his bow and his shield proved too much for them. He nearly butchered them and the rest of the Skrall with them, but they were able to survive and use a rockface nearby to hide themselves and to protect themselves momentarily. Hatching a plan, they got away from the rocks and attacked Fornicatus once more, putting their differences aside to survive, and to defeat this new threat before them. Zendra threw a dagger at Fornicatus, which he blocked into the air. She attacked again, and snatched the dagger to impale his heart on the way down, killing Fornicatus. As the two women left the area, they started to bond a bit, but not much. They started to get off on better footing with each other, but not very much. Abilities and Traits Kiina is a strong, fast warrior. She's fiercer than expected of her, and can quickly surprise an enemy. She's brash, and her youth makes her even more of a surprise-along with her gender. Weapons Kiina wields a dual sided trident and Thornax Launcher in battle.